Pirates of the Caribbean:The Fortunes of the Pirate King
by Gmonster
Summary: Elizabeth Swann the Pirate King of Tortuga has dared to take on the rule of the Governor of Nassau,Cutler Beckett. With the darling crew of the Empress she seeks out on an adventure she never dreamed of. As a old Irish flame of hers Lady "Redd" Rebecca Smith comes in the middle of there war for a treasure. Elizabeth/Scarlett femslash: Rated M for nudity
1. The Irish flame of Tortuga

_Ye come seekin adventure in salty old pirates huh...sure you're come to the proper place_

The ship routes from England to the New World were vastly dangerous including the Caribbean, pirates roamed along the coasts and there fearsome repetition had become too much to handle. Among the uppercase for these who feel they could combat the menace.

A good example for such a fierce confection was between the pirates who roamed among the shores of Nassau and its correct Governor Cutler Beckett.

Cutler had been one time a young general working within the British army, receiving an honorable discharge following a horrifying wound during an Indian attack in the New World.

His reward a medal and then seemingly disappearing into the business world of London, with the East India Trading Company.

In the end of it all was finally over night to most citizens of the island of Nassau, a whole new Governor take over from the old one...

...Governor Weatherby Swann was thought "lost" during a terrible hurricane that ravaged the islands for whole two weeks.

He and his lovely daughter couldn't have survived such a storm since they were at sea at the time

The new Governor take over with little to no resistance to his regain across the islands.

Although it all was the facts that not all the people of the crown within London ever found the dark stories surrounding Beckett rule over Nassau port,to be ever really true.

But then again the young man was rumored to be rather heartless. And his aims in life to be rather high.

Dark rumors around a (in)famous figure like Beckett never bothered the likes of the ladies who still wanted his hand in marriage.

One of them being a noble well off family from Ireland...

* * *

Lady Rebecca "Redd" Smith laughed at the jokes made by the captain of the ship taking her to Nassau.

"Of course there is nothing to worry about with this voyage to what will basically be your new home miss.." Happily smiled the old weather beaten captain to his young 26 year guest.

"Ah Captain, i thought there would something like...

Adventure...

..And thrilling danger here within this Caribbean of yours?" Lady Rebecca questioned with her rather thick Irish accent as she continued "And the stories of pirates stalkin the waves around it"

"PIRATES!,border dash and poppy cock with them including the one who may attack our ship with fierce fire like.."

Rebecca eyes widen with excrement as she once again questioned him "Like whom would dare attack this ship with fire dear sir?"

The old captain seemed abit scared to answer at first but forced himself anyway "One pirate ship is said to prowl these waters and it is captained by a mask devil whose has target the East India Trading Company and those coming from Nassau.

Dark and evil they say these who look upon the masked man and his hellish crew

Red eyes blazing and carrying a broadsword that it would scare the very devil himself. It is why decided to around the island of Bermuda before heading toward the port of Nassau and your're daring husband to be"

The captain seemed quite bold in his statements toward the fiery haired young woman. Her mind taking in the images of the devilish pirate captain and his crew of cutthroats, any other woman would be terrified out of wits by such stories but not "Redd".

This story of a mask devil prowling the Caribbean seemed an enough of distraction from other thoughts in her head of marrying the Governor of Nassau.

It was her father's choice and given the fact that he and Beckett were partners in the East India Trading Company may been another factor. Such a fact that "Redd" had to remain herself while in the Caribbean, her roasted duck take on a bitter taste given that such dreams of adventure would be replaced by the dull parties in her honor.

Such was the fate of a rich well too Irish girl...

"CAPTAIN..oh dear excuse my interpretation sir but.."

The old captain seemed quite upset that his dinner was being disturbed by his first mate "Well spoke up man!"

The first mate seemed quite scared by the looks of him "Sir we seem to be..off course from our direction toward Bermuda!"

* * *

The old captain stumped out into the deck as "Redd" followed, quite shocked herself as what was happening..

There was thick fog surrounding the ship and once been clear hot day become darkened for some odd reason. She felt scared by what was happening around her as the crew panic around the deck.

"HELMSMAN...GOD DAMN IT MAN WHY THE HELL ARE WE OFF COURSE?" the captain yelled out with fury as the helmsman seemingly couldn't answer

"No idea sir, one second we were on course as you said next i become quite tired and now it's night time sir!?.."

Again this angered the captain as he take out his old pocket watch,"IT ISN'T NIGHT BLAST IT...ITS TWO IN THE AFTERNOON!"

**_DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES_**

The entire crew heard that eerie warning as suddenly and quickly the fog lifted. Now it truly was just night sky but everything about it was unfamiliar to her eyes, the stars were heading in the wrong direction and the sea was glowing a green color for some reason.

"_LAND AHEAD!" _

Cry out the lookout as everyone turned to see a gigantic eerie land mass were there had been never before. "HARD TO PORT!" yelled out the captain as the helmsman with all his might tried his best to avoid hitting it.

Redd now braced herself for the hit into the land mass...

But none come as she opened her eyes as it suddenly vanished before everyone's incredible amazement "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" questioned the captain as the look out yelled again

"_CAPTAIN...I SEE SHIPS" _

The old captain yelled out "SEE ANY OF THERE COLORS?"

Suddenly the look out seemed horrified when he spoke up again

"_CAPTAIN THE CREWS OF THESE SHIPS THEY...ARE DEAD SIR" _

Before anyone realized as what he was saying one of the ships closed in near it...

Redd saw the figurehead was a gigantic skull and there were shadowy figures crawling around it as it roamed right into them...

_**DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES**_

* * *

_**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN:THE FORTUNES OF THE PIRATE KING**_

The young woman walked the sandy beach as the sun come up over the horizon, her short blond hair was almost in a boy's cut. Her green eyes watched as the dawn risen over the otherwise sleepy island paradise. She had known for the past 11 or so years, her mind felt clear around this time.

Her beautiful red lips smiled wide as she looked around her settings

This at least was the most loneliest part of the island and no one would dare bothered her

Quickly she begin to peel off the black man's shirt from her figure, her breasts bared to the sun as she also strip off the matching black pants.

Laying the clothes on the sandy beach, the woman's now completely naked form quickly run out into the warm tide that surround the island. She begin her morning swim with a breast stoke and was still smiling widely that none of her men could her now. Not that such things ever bothered her or what the upperclass would think of her showing off her body.

Maybe there was also the added danger of sharks that prowled the island but she felt brave or rather foolish to take them, bare handed but still laugh at the idea

As she drove underwater to the depth were there would be the prettiest of sea shells, as she was about to grab a handful of them...

She noted a shadow floating above her, curious as what she just seen. The naked woman quickly surfaced near it as she saw it was a long piece of draft wood.

Swimming towards it, she soon saw what was on top it...

A young woman with long red hair, the other woman put her hand to her neck. There seemed to be barely a pulse

The naked woman quickly put the other one to back and begin swimming back to shore

* * *

_THE ISLAND OF TORTUGA..THE CITY OF THE PIRATE KING_

Without much a thought or indeed clothes, the woman run into town as the people around her watched with curious glee at the beautiful woman before them

As she carried the unconscious women in her arms, coming at last to the home at the end of a dead end street within the town.

"GIBSON...

I KNOW YOUR'RE IN THERE...

BLOODY HELL MAN ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN?" Shouted the woman as a tall black man peered from his second story window. Running down the steps to unlock his door as the woman stood ignoring the lustful looks from both the male and female onlookers to her very city.

As Gibson opened his door to rush the woman in "What kind of trouble ye get into THIS time...Captain?" speaking in deep accent that suited his tall massive figure.

And as always she was ignoring him with his questions as she carried the redhead to nearby sofa to the surprised look of Gibson. Clearly not wanting to cause an agurement with his captain to why she was completely naked. Walking the streets carrying a busty woman into the home of her second mate...

Yes this just another normal start to the day in Torgua!

* * *

"Her dress has been torn and there marks on her arm that would be sword swashes..."

"The Black Guards?" The still naked captain questioned as Gibson nodded his head

"No there blades as you know come with sharp edges, these seem not be so clean as that"

Now she turned way as her second mate begin his work to bandage the redhead "If you want to know she be fine with am guessing a mild headache given her um...figure"

She could hear him laughing behind her back, "Whats so bloody funny then Gibson?"

"AHAHA your're were out for shells again Swann were you not?" as she was about to her answer though, the redhead moaned and speak up with a thick Irish accent

"Elizabeth Swann...please DON'T GO..."

* * *

_"YOUR'RE NOT LEAVING ME AGAIN!?" _

_Rebecca asked in complete anger as the rain poured in the horse stables outside of the Smith Estate toward blond "friend" _

_"What the hell do went me to do Redd? make my father give on going to Nassau and me along with it?"_

_"OF COURSE! to hell with what people will say when i'll be the one to ask for your're hand in marriage..." _

_Elizabeth looked shocked in her eyes as Redd stared now showing barely any emotion as Swann seemed to try to answer her_

_"MY FATHER FOR ONE THING! do you think that he will EVER allow a...a woman to ask for my hand?" _

_Redd closed her eyes and was about her answer her as well _

_"NO REBECCA! IT IS DONE OR IS IT PROPER, I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW MYSELF TO..." _

_Even in utter anger she couldn't gather the right things to say as Redd tried her hardest to keep her near "Elizabeth...do the right thing and call it off" _

_Elizabeth now just sit in the middle of the increasingly muddy stable and now in wanting to be calm "We have to end this NOW Redd and i am not going to see you ever again" she said with tears in her eyes..._

_Redd felt breathless and don't know what to think as Swann's lips suddenly touched her's_

"REDD!?"

* * *

_THE GOVERNOR'S MANSION ON THE ISLAND OF NASSAU_

"COMMANDER NORRINGTON!" Yelled out the Governor Cutler as finished another round of tried combatants to his daily saber training within the study room

The younger looking commander of the Black Guards stood before him as it seemed he was angry once again "Yes sir..."

"WHAT IS THE DELAY IN FINDING OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ARENDELLE STAR?" he questioned as Norrington was trying to think of something to answer with

"Well...ummm sir our ships haven't found anymore to the wreckage or were the crew with them except that it was caught in some horrible accident and..."

"YES I ALREADY KNOW THAT MORON but what of the fate of Lady Rebecca Smith?"

Norrington kind of laughed a bit and then answered "We...we haven't the faintest idea sir but our ships are still searching for her in Bermuda and am sure that no harm would come to your're bride to be...sir"

Cutler slashed a nearby curtain cutting it in two to Norrington's surprise "You better commander. The sooner this wedding takes place the sooner we get back to hunting down the Pirate King and eliminating any delays to my plans"

Norrington nodded quickly in agreement to the Governor "But sir what if the crown gets wind as what is going here in Nassau?"

Now the Governor was laughing at him and soon the whole entire room was filled with laughter as he pulled his sword to the commander's neck

"Your better hope not...i'll already fooled enough of the King's men to make Nassau MY own personal kingdom. When or if that ever gets back to the foolish old man it will be already too late for anyone to stop me...

Make sure our shipments go through and see if you go hunt for the Pirate King yourself"

"Of course sir" as Norrington was about to leave

Governor Cutler smiled widely "Ohhh and Commander make sure to bring back his head if you will"

* * *

"This girl...my feelings toward her...god damn it, she shouldn't even be here" Elizabeth disappointingly said toward her first officer

Gibson however don't looked too surprised by what was going with his captain and friend "So these "feelings" are supposed to be in the past then?"

"Bloody well right they are!

This Irish girl broke my heart and right now i do feel like having to draw up old memories from England including now. Just when we have the Governor on his heels at my feet" She said quite boldly and not even minding her nude form in front of him.

"Soon or later his regain in Nassau will end"

Not that he ever doubt her word "...But this girl is not soon in the past anymore Captain, since i bandaged her she doesn't want to eat any of the food i brought her. She seems quite upset that she thinks your being held captive by pirates..."

"WHAT?"

Gibson smiled slightly "Her words not mine madame, it seems the girl thinks this whole town wants a piece of her because she is a Smith"

Elizabeth now giggled a bit at him "Well she is quite rich in Dublin but its money that we don't need.."

"Let me guess...Captain Avery finally come through with taking up your're deal"

She grabbed the muscular man's shoulder "Port Royal and Tortuga will be untied as one force in the Caribbean, a new age can start and hopefully it will be better then the last one. Given that he and i are the only conquering pirates left in this part in the world"

She sounded a bit bitter about it but otherwise Gibson understood why "When is the meeting supposed to be?"

"Noon tomorrow at the Faithful Bride tavern, possibly it doesn't have mean bring in Redd into it.."

Gibson seemed in last in thought for a second as he answered back to her

"Why not just tell her the whole story...more or less captain then see if she will understood you"

* * *

"Ohh Lizzie think god your're safe...but WHY ARE YOUR'RE NOT WEARIN ANYTHING?"

Elizabeth ignored the surprised look on Redd's face taking to hugging her instated. "It doesn't matter now, Redd i thought we had said goodbye in Dublin. All those years ago without even a letter sent"

Redd was now looking a bit bitter now "I wanted that but felt so long ago without you...

Maybe i wouldn't even think that possible with just you and your're father sailing toward the New World. Maybe i hoped you had forgotten me for the best man in your life..."

Elizabeth laughed loudly within the second story bedroom of the house "If your're talking me and Gibson. Believe me there is NOTHING going on between us.

I am my own woman and want to keep it that way..."

Redd don't quite understand her friend's new found rashness with life "Well now if want to escape with me from this pirate's den and go on to..."

Before Redd could finish what she was saying, Gibson burst in.

Suddenly she grabbed ahold of a small knife to protect Elizabeth from the imposing pirate who had burst in "Alright your're ruffian, this may not be a sword but i will protect my lady's honor...even if it means killin you"

Gibson however wasn't paying the slightest attraction to her "Captain, the bowson needs to down at the ship. There's another leak happening like the night before"

Now Redd was very confused "Ahhhh did he just call you captain?"

"Damn it i thought we fixed that bloody problem, okay i'll get dressed and met him at the dock" Elizabeth spoke worryingly as Gibson turned around to leave

Elizabeth pulled out from the nearby closet a new fine pair of man's trousers,and white shirt as Redd felt all the more confused "Did that brute of a man just called you Captain!?"

"Did is my title here among this "ruffians" as you call them, Redd.."

"THIS COULDN'T BE TRUE"

Elizabeth don't to start an screaming match with her "Listen Rebecca have Gibson bring some breakfast when am gone and hopefully you call me how get shipwrecked ending up here in Tortuga.."

"OHHH WE ARE NOT FINISHED HERE LIZZIE I AM NOT GOING TO...DON'T DARE SHUT THAT DOOR IN MY FACE"

Redd yelled as Elizabeth did just that

Elizabeth turned to Gibson breathing heavily "My former girlfriend here among my pirates...this should really fun don't you think"

"Actually captain, this is the type of trouble i was talking about earlier"

* * *

_Author's note: This is basically a completely(Sparrow)less AU for PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN with femslash of Elizabeth Swann and what is basically Scarlett._

_Although it is also more in the style of an old fashioned swashbuckling pirate tale complete with corrupt governors, lesbian romance, deceitful pirates and of course buried treasure. Its kind of fun actually to think of even something for PIRATES aside from Jack._

_Redd(formerly the Redhead) is apart of the ride at both Disneyland and Walt Disney World and its very fun to think up a new backstory for her_

_As for the supporting cast, well the names from the movies are indeed familiar they now take on otherwise newer roles within the story. _

_And i am kind of sorry for not including Jack into this but i don't know if wanted to include him here or not._

_Elizabeth Swann does have a good enough reason to be the leader of a group of pirates within Tortuga and being the "Pirate King". Its actually pretty interesting answer as why she would war with Governor Beckett of Nassau._

_ gets a kind of a opposite counterpart in Elizabeth's first mate and former slave Gibson maybe another surprise_

_Anamaria from the first film is here as well _

_And yes i know am playing fast loose with a lot of Caribbean pirate history including the roles of various famous pirate names thrown around._

_Hence the Captain Avery here isn't the actual famous Avery from pirate lore. Plus he's actually French(don't ask why a Frenchman is going around with a English sounding name!)_

_While the all too familiar Barbossa becomes later in this story Barbarossa._

_Although trying to "realistic" to actual pirate history and lore around the Caribbean in what is a really unrealistic tale set in. Is also pretty to fun to think about as well_

_Plus there really isn't much in the way of Elizabeth Swann being a lesbian in a PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN fiction isn't that often done. And i wonder why, although just going by the way she is in the first chapter, she is already a different pirate from Sparrow _

_Since she has a somewhat dry more blank sense humor about her.._

_Never lets her ego go to just the mare title of "Captain" get in the way of her goals and her actual reason for doing anything in the piracy is pretty darker compared to Sparrow's_

_The supernatural and the general sea lore is going into this story basically much more creeper. Much less in your're face like the movies as well. _

_Although i can't tell what parts of the story they are within it_

_Anyways again sorry that Jack isn't apart of this story but i guess will be a fun story none the less_

_Please review and see what you think_

* * *

_**Next chapter: Duel in Port Royal** _


	2. Duel in Port Royal

The next morning on board the Empress, a former flag ship of the Chinese navy fleet out of Hong Kong that now made home port in Tortuga.

Without much in the way of choices. Elizabeth had taken along Redd to Port Royal, Jamaica.

Not that she had ever agreed to Elizabeth Swann's new life or indeed this trip

Redd had put into Elizabeth's rather large cabin on the already impressive vessel. She wandered around it as she spotted various relics seemingly connected with her former love.

A small collection of colorful sea shells...

A huge and very sharp sword...

A large shark's jaw on the back wall...

And finally a massive chest of gold and jewels from her various raids

Redd seemingly was still confused by the woman who seemingly at one point couldn't be a sea fairing criminal. Her mind was still shaken by the experience of being shipwrecked by a group of ghosts near Bermuda, then ending up rescued by a love she herself truly give up all those years ago. Now she felt like a bloody madwoman to even take up the offer of marrying Governor Beckett and finding out her best friend in the entire world was nothing more then a fucking pirate.

But she felt deep down a burning love for the girl

Seemingly she was out of the frying pan and into the fire at that part of her mind

* * *

On the dock of the Empress stood Gibson was peering through his spy glass as he spotted a ship in the morning sun

"CAPTAIN"

Elizabeth now dressed fully in an man's naval uniform and carrying around a full painted skull mask, run toward her second in command. "What is it?"

Gibson handed her the spy glass as he answered "They been following us since we neared Jamaica.."

Elizabeth groaned at that "Could they be a merchant vessel?"

Gibson nodded "No i think its a Black Guard ship"

Now she was worried "Get the crew to prepare for battle but do it quietly. I have a guest to check in the meantime.."

Gibson was now the one worried "Captain do you think this girl and the Black Guard are connected somehow?"

"Truly i haven't the faintest idea...as of yet"

* * *

Elizabeth come into your're own cabin as Redd turned handling the dinner knife. She had the look of anger and disappointed on her rather pretty face to Swann's eyes, she wanted to touch that face but it now seemed foolish to so. Damn these feelings she had whenever this girl neared her.

"At least your're not naked this time around" Redd intoned to her as she laughed abit toward her

"AHAHAHA Do you wish me be like that all the bloody time Rebecca?"

Redd seemed confused by that as she throw the knife on the floor "Damn it and hellfire, what happened to you girl? the woman i know back in Dublin that long summer ago WOULDN'T dare be a pirate!"

Elizabeth seemed silent at first as she went toward the huge treasure chest in the back, picking up a rather sharp golden Spanish sword. Her actions done she turned toward the Redhead

"People change Redd, when me and my father come to the Caribbean it was with the backing of the crown of England..." She paused as overhead both of them heard the running of the crew around the Chinese vessel

_Prepare all guns_

Then she what on "...But in the end that same crown CAN'T protect everyone not even my father and that is why am going to make all pay!"

Quickly having to strip the sword around thigh and putting her skull mask "Rebecca whatever happens in the next few hours, just lock this door.."

Redd just stood there as Elizabeth closed the cabin door

"ELIZABETH!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Black Guard ship

"Captain keep on this course to shadow that junk, we will then ram them to shore " Ordered the Lieutenant of the black clothed and blackened wigged soldiers

He was smiling as another man come near him "I will personally see that the governor himself do the hanging of this bothersome Pirate King..."

Suddenly they saw the junk turning towards them and not away from them as excepted "What the hell, ready the gun ports!.

If he wants a fight will give him one "

Both ships near enough to each other as the masked Elizabeth give the order...

"FIRE!"

Direct cannons hit parts of the Black Guard ship as the captain ordered return fire. The Empress slide along the more blocker cruiser, cannons blasted each other as Redd felt the cabin rocked in turn to the violence.

"HIT'EM HARD LADS!" cried out the Pirate King as the cannons kept returning fire as the commander held tight to one side of the damaged ship

Anger filled the Black Guard Lieutenant as the two ships now near each other "PIRATE KING, YOUR'RE HEAD WILL BROUGHT BEFORE GOVERNOR BECKETT!"

Now silence filled the air as the masked Pirate King simply laughed "AHAHAHAHA come and get it!"

As they swing over to the ship with saber in hand as the commander clashed with the King. The rest of the mixed crew of the Empress filled with Chinese, former slaves and Native Americans swing over as well as the battle against the Black Guards begin.

* * *

Redd run up from the cabin and watched as the two clashed with there swords over on the other ship

The two were matched well in both skill with the blades as there fight continued from the bow to the deck of the ship, one never letting up from the other. The commander's blade slashed the shoulder of his opponent as the King slash near his leg.

"GIVE UP, DEAR SIR" order the Pirate King as the Lieutenant dropped his saber "You have no idea as how much you pissed off all of the forces of us.."

In response the Pirate King cut the tall hat of the Lieutenant in half "Your're just an army of cowards and thieves"

The crew of the Empress cheered in triumph as the battle as won

Several hours passed as the crew gathered the goods from the bowls of the Black Guard ship

As the King gathered the remaining soldiers and the Lieutenant into the boats with a weekend's worth of supplies

"I am not a CRUEL man dear sir since it is your're Governor who i seek vengeance upon, your're men will head straight to Nassau empty handed but alive"

The Lieutenant nodded in disagreement "Beckett will kill you for this"

The masked king laughed abit before answering "AHAHA let him try...tell him i will not be so merciful once i have my blade at his throat"

The crew watched as the rafts drafted outward in the morning sun and then cheered, yelling with insults at the soldiers. All the while the Lieutenant suddenly noticed a long red haired coming up from behind the masked pirate.

"Lady Rebecca?"

* * *

Turning Elizabeth underneath her mask seemed to be smiling towards her

"You could have killed that man.." Redd said in such surprise as Elizabeth answered her

"That was not my goal at all Rebecca, i told you before hand what my goal truly is now.."

"Killing Governor Beckett!? damn it Elizabeth vengeance isn't always the answer to all the problems in the world and surely not..."

"CAPTAIN.. i think you better have a look down in the hold!" Gibson interpreted as Elizabeth smiled toward her

"Excuse me, my lady...Chang take Rebecca back to the ship and help her change into what the ladies wear in Port Royal.."

The older looking bearded Chang answered back "Of course captain, back my dear"

Within the hold

Gibson and Elizabeth come upon a strange sight in it, the eerie light from the surrounding candles glowed around them.

Skeletons surrounded the hold as one seemed to just had crawled to nearby wall in the back "What the hell is this?" Elizabeth looked both shocked and sickened by the sights around her.

Gibson take a look one of them and seemed to noticed a couple of things, "These poor souls were on this vessel long before the Black Guards"

Elizabeth noticed the skeleton in the back as she get a candle noticing something as well

"Something seems to be written here" both of them now looked at what the poor soul had somehow even in his last moments had written in his own blood

_The evil creatures from the island prowl our ship day and night _

_A black Armada of the Damned guards the secret to the treasure which these now poor eyes have seen _

_Treasure of Sir Drake_

_The great pirate to the Queen of England and who survived that island of which me and my men have come back with..._

_But beware these who follow me to Drake's clues for..._

_Dead men tell no tales_

Elizabeth looked at the dusty old skeleton as his right hand was clutched tight, as she pulled it apart. She found a small gold coin which in the light give off the eerie figure drawn on it. A Skull with an tall headdress on top it.

"Drake's treasure!...so this is Beckett's game!" Elizabeth smiled for she finally know to trap the governor once and fore all

* * *

_Port Royal, the wicked city and home to the new "governor" French corsair Captain Avery_

The crew of the Empress wandered the noonday streets of the wildest town this side of the Caribbean. Redd take in the scent of the places around her as Elizabeth seeming know the place by heart in a open men's shirt with a triangle black hat, a long black coat covering her with tight green pants.

Redd had found dressing up as a boy to be thrilling as she prefer her long hair into a short bow and dressed in a fierce red coat uniform.

She heard some wild tales about this part of Jamaica and what the dealings of the rather infamous "governor" were, truly the fact that the English government allowed scum like Avery around was a wonder indeed to her. Basically at first a excuse to make then war with Spain in the New World alot harder, but even after peace was made there deal with him don't end.

Captain Avery had caused the overall terror the English needed to own there little war here but in truth no told Avery that.

Maybe it was facts like that also caused the ever mysterious "Black Guards" to be formed in the first place.

But to Redd till this morning these were just "stories" to frighten anyone from ever going to the New World, and the riches it would offer.

All around her were men punching each other, the smell of rum filled the air. Women freely kissed and drink with each other as well there own brawling. There were redcoats with Dutch soldiers with drunken smiles passed by Elizabeth's crew.

Guns were randomly firing in the air and roars of laughter were heard

Truly to Redd's mind, Port Royal lived up to being the wickedest city in all Jamaica

"Helloooooo there Captain" speak a beautiful very tall black haired woman twice Redd's height toward Elizabeth, as she placed a long passion filled kiss to the captain's lips.

The rest of the crew just smiled widely but Redd who coughed aloud as Elizabeth just enjoying it. As they broke there kiss with her just smiling as wide as the crew's "Pardon me! um...dear Diana but we can discuss my travels in PRIVATE for another um...time"

The very tall woman looked abit disappointed with the response but just smiled "I can wait to feel your're marvelous arms again Liz.." Then eyeing Redd winked as she begin to walk away "...But don't forget i can't wait for long"

Redd growled out her words toward the still smiling Elizabeth "Those EVERY woman on this island have an affection towards you!?"

Elizabeth couldn't deny it "Let's just say every woman likes me with one exception.." she said rather sharply as if restoring these long forgotten feelings ever mattered now to Redd like it did to Swann.

"Come now we can't keep our fair "governor" waiting much longer" commanded the captain as the crew went ever deeper into the town

* * *

A man was thrown through the remaining glass window of the local tavern, a Redcoat surprisingly enough

"Hello Captain Elizabeth" speak the solider as the crew walked "Avery is wanting in the usual spot and he welcomes all to the Faithful Bride"

_"YO-HO A PIRATES'S LIFE FOR ME_

_WE PILLAGE, WE PLUNDER, WE RIFLE AND LOOT_

_DRINK UP ME' EARTIES, YO HO _

_WE KIDNAP AND RAVAGE AMD DON'T GIVE A HOOT_

_DRINK UP ME'EARTIES, YO HO_

_YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME _

_WE EXTORT AND PILFER, WE FILCH AND SACK_

_DRINK UP ME' EARTIES, YO HO _

_MARAUD AND EMBEZZLE AMD EVEN HIJACL_

_DRINK UP ME' EARTIES YO HO_

_YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME_

_WE KINDLE AND CHAR AND ENFLAME AND IGNITE_

_DRINK ME'EARTIES YO HO_

_WE BURN UP THE CITY, WE'RE REALLY A FRIGHT _

_DRINK ME' EARTIES YO HO_

_WE RASCALS AND SCOUNDRELS, WE'RE VILLAINS AND KNAVES_

_DRINK UP ME'EARTIES YO HO _

_WE'RE DEVILS AND BLACK SHEEP, WE'RE REALLY BAD EGGS _

_DRINK UP ME'EARTIES YO HO_

_YO HO,YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME_

_WE'RE BEGGERS AND BLIGHTERS AND NE'ER DO WELL CADS_

_DRINK UP ME' EARTIES YO HO_

_AYE BUT WE'RE LOVED BY OUR MOMMIES AND DADS_

_DRINK UP ME'EARTIES YO HO"_

The entire tavern busted in cheers as Redd suddenly realized something "...That's OUR song!? god damn it Elizabeth"

"TO THE BROTHERHOOD OF THE COAST!" yelled out Elizabeth as the cheers grow louder

Suddenly she heard laughter behind her and turned to see a skinny tall man who a poured white wig, in a blue naval uniform. Holding in his hand was a wine bottle, "Well madame Swann am glad you finally made it.." speak the man in a thick French accent as Elizabeth smiled

"Captain Avery, its a wonder that Port Royal is still standing with you as...Governor!"

"Gentlemen after a voyage am sure, my women will...care of your're needs" Avery clapped his hands as a whole group of them come near Elizabeth's half tired looking crew. One of them with long black hair had get close to the disguised Redd smiling at her

Before Redd could do anything, the woman grabbed her arms to pull her into the back alley and out of Elizabeth's sight "Come my dear, we go up stairs to a more private table to discuss our business aye" Avery said as she silently followed.

* * *

"I heard of your're little raid this morning of a Black Guard ship, am not right?" Avery said as he poured two glasses of wine for his guest

Elizabeth just smirked in her usual way as she answered "I had a foolish solider try to duel me and..."

"...You killed him no?" Avery seemed to like to interpreted her as Elizabeth continued "No i let him live to tell his tale and his ship had within its cargo hold a strange sight. Age old skeletons with one poor sailor spelling out in his own blood a message dealing with a fantastic tale about the lost treasure of Captain Drake!..."

Avery coughed out nearly half of his favorite red French wine as he heard that name "CAPTAIN DRAKE!?, the Queen's Pirate?...god's breath Elizabeth are sure you don't just make up it all up!?"

Elizabeth pulled from her carrying bag a skeleton hand and nearly smashed Avery's fine china cup with it "You CALL this a fantasy?"

Captain Avery now seemed scared as he spoke up again to her

"There are stories madame, through out the Caribbean of Drake leaving behind various clues across the islands to his treasure..."

Elizabeth seemed interested "...And now Beckett knows of least one of them!"

Avery continued "Maybe but knowing the stories told of Drake, he was no fool and an dandy like Governor Beckett wouldn't even begin to look for them!...no i doubt it"

Then Elizabeth suddenly realized something else from the hold "How about "_dead men tell no tales_" then?"

Avery spilled his wine this time once she said that...

* * *

Redd and long haired woman kissed in the alleyway in the back of the tavern

She noticed her features more clearly in the soft candle light as she was a raving dark Jamaican woman. Along her beautiful long arms was tattoos of various sea creatures and as she touched these lips again she noticed her own hand...

It was now tattooed with the same design of the ship that nearly killed her and it was burning into her skin.

Redd backed away in fright as the Jamaican beauty just smiled "So my sweet, you get marked by the Triangle"

"Who marked me?" she questioned as the beauty come near her

"They call themselves the Armada of the Damned, they want you and will do all in there power to get you..." her voice was clear and sounded English to her ears as the woman moved around her.

"It was said that the fiend that leads them, Jolly Roger was a man of good taste once he was alive...ahaha it seems your're the lucky one!"

Redd don't understand any of this "I did nothing to this Jolly follow and all i did was run into his ship!"

The beauty smiled bitterly "That is enough to make you marked in his insane territory that is the Triangle, he likes fear much likes a shark likes to eat. Jolly Roger follows no nation's colors since his death at the hands of Captain Drake.

His evil is like the devil unleashed on the very seas he once loved, but even the devil has his limits"

Redd walked toward her still looking at her hand "How do you know any of this?"

The beauty now laughed "Because i am Anamaria, the voodoo priestess from Louisiana who has come to put an end to Jolly Roger.

And you my dear sweet Rebecca of Dublin are going to help me!..."

* * *

"Those are EVIL words you spoke if you know the horrifying legend of Jolly Roger"

Avery said still shaking in fear as Elizabeth smiled "Beckett and his band of black heart assassins believe it will enough!"

He now walked to the edge of the top sitting that overlooked the entire tavern as his face turned bitter "No government in the Caribbean has ever linked Beckett with the Black Guards!. To them they are just another group of pirates raving the area as well as the coast of Louisiana like sharks..."

Suddenly Elizabeth realized something "That maybe the next area to begin our search!"

Avery was now smiling but clearly not amused "And so what our deal then?"

"The deal still stands, my ship and crew get a fair share as the articles allow from your're takings and I get in the end the finest ship in the Jamaican fleet!"

Avery laughed "You seriously think you can handle the Wicked Wench?"

Elizabeth smiled back at him "My dear frenchman, a ship like that only brings to the Brotherhood of the Coast and like or not am apart of that"

The usually fearsome Avery looked only a little worried as he speak up "I don't bet on it but getting of hold of the Wench is another matter.."

Suddenly the Captain was in the shot in the shoulder as Elizabeth watched him fell over the railing...

* * *

To the back of the tavern hallway come out a tall stock man in black dress uniform, the Lieutenant from early this morning.

Smiling grimly into the shocked angered face of Elizabeth "I had hope to be wrong in thinking that a mare WOMAN could ever be that hateful devil the Pirate King!"

As both just circled around the table at each other as Elizabeth answered "The Pirate King is a symbol in times of darkness, and i am using him now to avenge my father on the likes of you and Governor Beckett represents!"

The Lieutenant simply laughed "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA what Beckett represents is order finally brought to the Caribbean, he will burn your're island down in flames and he will let you rot as we the secret army take over everything around you...and piss crew!"

Now it was Elizabeth who was laughing "AHAHAHAHA I think Jolly Roger would take issue with that!, don't think of that did you sir?"

The Lieutenant leashed out with his longsword as he met Elizabeth short saber as the two fought overhead as the crowd run from the tavern

Each inch of his blade nearly cut Elizabeth in the arm as her own blade cut him

"Your're made me a fool in front of MY man..."

"I'll not one to make a fool of anyone as heartless as you!" Elizabeth darkly said

In the mean time Redd and Maria had get to the badly injured Captain Avery as Gibson run toward them "Sis...somehow you are the cause of this bloody mess right?"

Elizabeth couldn't keep well enough with the Lieutenant's, his longsword still strike her several times. She was no closer to victory then when the duel begin as her closest friends were around the wound "governor" which the heartless man would kill once done with her.

Redd watched as Elizabeth suddenly dropped her saber "I SURRENDER!" to the now smiling soldier

"Finally...victory!, you my dear will die on the gallows. And your're friends will tell us all they know about getting the treasure afterwar..."

Before he could speak anymore, the Lieutenant was shot in the back as Redd held Avery's pistol. "You talk too much sir" she said quite with anger. As she run toward the nearly wounded Elizabeth

"The governor's men will come soon, go Captain and i'll try to explain everything to them" Gibson said as his fixed himself on the bleeding shoulder of Avery. "We aren't leaving here till then, mate see on the Empress"

Elizabeth smiled grimly as Redd shouldered her and made there way out of the tavern, Redd seemed to have her mind elsewhere. As they passed the now darkened streets of the city. A fiend from the Bermuda Triangle wanted her and seemingly she had no idea how to stop him.

Maybe this "Jolly Roger" would stop his hunt for her but that was a small chance in hell

For her only chance lay with a woman who seemingly abandoned her love in Dublin along time ago, to go off and play Robin Hood in the Caribbean. A woman who burned her and now maybe only last chance...

...That was a foolish thought in itself and Rebecca don't want to think about it anymore

Meanwhile in a shadowy alley near the tavern, a shadowy man in a poured wig smiled as the two women passed

"Such poor form Pirate King, i had hoped i taught you better.."

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Elizabeth's Revenge**_


	3. Elizabeth's Revenge

Elizabeth had quickly discorded her bloody shirt as soon as she entered the captain's cabin.

Even in the darkness of the candle lights, the woman was still beautiful with well muscled abs among the sharp bloody cuts under her breasts. She kept her black pants on she want to search for something to drink.

After plenty of searching she found what she wanted within her desk drawer. A red bottle of a new type of drink she found on her previous travels before coming back to the West Indies.

Sake basically "rice wine" from the ever mysterious isolated nation known as "Japan", a drink that her tasted ten times better then cruel rum.

Her breasts swing back and forth as she begin her drinking, this was what her life had led her here. A insane madness that couldn't be satisfied of the worst kind, a madness that wouldn't stop until she truly get it. Something better then the gold that flowed from the stolen Spanish or Dutch galleons or the countless rules that stood before the pirates as the "articles" of the loosely connected Brotherhood...

...Revenge for all those years would be filled and Governor Beckett would still pay with his own blood on upon her steel

The Sake wine tasted like fire in her mouth as she lay upon a soft silk lined chair stolen from a Black Guard raid, her mind felt like that once the moment come...there would nothing else to do for the rest of her days. Such thoughts filled her with a deep sense of dread since she couldn't decide on what could "better" then revenge on her most hated enemy?...

...Rebecca!, a fair dream upon the eyes of a woman whose hope felt all but gone in the days spent in Tortuga planning and waiting. A woman different from her and all the more similar. The Irish fire who her own heart she had all the while turned away, nothing good ever come of it but misery.

Elizabeth Swann may have been the "Pirate King" the devil whose name strike fear into the hearts of evil around the Caribbean. Yet the same could said that she felt that heart had become just as reckless and evil as those that feared her...

...Once that was a different story...more happier one as well

* * *

_In the Smith mansion overlooking the city of Dublin _

_"ELIZABETH...good man where the hell could that pretty daughter of yours be_ _ General Weatherby?" asked a older gentleman to a younger looking bearded gentleman._

_"I could asked the same of YOUR daughter then, Major Smith. _

_After all there seems to be no end to troubles our own children give us" he answered lightly as the music grow loud as the grand party continued within the ballroom. _

_Meanwhile in the upper floor _

_Two young women dressed in fine golden dresses with high tower wigs begin to kiss passionately toward each other. As one of them quickly grabbed the other's breast as she yelp a bit surprised "AHAHAH don't that or else we will be caught or worst...my dear sweet lass!" _

_Elizabeth begin laughing as Rebecca did as well "You wish me to stop being soooooo wicked to you and go the rest of the night, bored and crying myself to sleep?..." _

_Rebecca turned her laughter into small giggle now as Swann moved her hands around her very dress "I think your're be more braver then cryin in your sleep!"_

_Elizabeth without much thought quickly uncovered Rebecca's left breast smiling wickedly as she answered "I'll take what i WANT and NEED without losing a single tear._

_Both of our fathers don't know or understand what i wanted from YOU..."sweet lass". I can be a very wild animal if i wanted to be.." _

_Rebecca moaned as Elizabeth breathlessly touched her hardened nipple "I...i...ohh wish you don't STOP this..." _

_Elizabeth edged her lips toward Rebecca as she smiled widely and whispered her words_

_"As you wish"_

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the cabin as Elizabeth turned from her near comfortable rest

Not bothering with ether modesty or fear of being a woman among pirates.

She come toward the door topless as she opened it to the surprised look on Rebecca's face

"I...ummmm a Mr. Tong said that we be nearing the city of New Orleans where one of your're number lives" Rebecca said as calmly as possible under the presence of nearly naked woman once again

Elizabeth seemed to have drunken smile as she eyed Rebecca "The Brotherhood has many sources within that city...am sure you would be more surprise by me?"

Rebecca turned a reddish pale as she turned away from the girl who wanted with all her heart...and seemingly forgotten

"MY SURPRISE IS THAT YOU FUCKING HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL "MADAME" SWANN!..." Rebecca intoned as she stomped away from the doorway before hearing Elizabeth's words...

"AS you wish"

Before closing it as she turned now even more surprised in terms of how she felt. She walked near the starboard side as the ever mysterious Anamaria come close to her "I'll believe you two have a..interesting history together in the few words spoken?"

Rebecca laughed bitterly as she folded her arms "WHAT HISTORY!?

One where i think that once loved that..."pirate king" with all my heart and would have given up my very fortune to be with!

...or the fact that she just LEFT ME standing in the rain with not but a word!"

Anamaria was now curious to Rebecca's bitterness "She could have a thousand reasons for leaving you"

Rebecca stomped her fist on the wood as she looked on the endless sea "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! i give my very soul to a woman would rather play the part of a savior then think I WOULD BE EVER GOOD FOR HER and her family!...no this curse is better for me"

She opened her hand to see the red tattoo formed from her own blood, drawn in the shape of the skull ship

Maria shake her head in protest "Jolly Roger does NOT care for your're feelings or your're heart's desire.

He wants control over you and will destroy all you dear to be his and his alone!"

Rebecca was tears as turned to hug her tightly despised her hardened feelings growing within her

"What Jolly Roger wants is something that i'll never give him freely...

I will not give my heart to the woman who still burned me so bloody badly, i can not"

* * *

Elizabeth drink more of her sake as she jump back into her comfortable chair once again.

A mixture of thoughts and feelings come over as the warm candle lights give off a glow around her. The darkness from her soul lifted a little when ever she was near to Redd again. A lovely feeling that brought back happier times in her life, ones that don't dare involve the feelings of near hatred and fear that overwhelm her.

The love Rebecca offered was one that thousand pounds worth in gold and sliver that brought her more dashing pirate side out

They said she was the "devil" of these seas and love to hear fear in there when the Empress drew near. Yet this old flame was still more thrilling then any of that, a woman whose heart still beat in the presence of another girl who may have forgotten her.

Now found in the wildness of this untamed New World

Mare men wouldn't compare to such lust that build within her own heart

Bravely and drunkenly standing from her chair she grinned widely...this night would take back that love.

But just she neared the door the candle flickered as she passed the painting of her father. looking right at it suddenly another feeling overcome her...

...Guilt

* * *

_A galleon in the South China Sea in the dead of night_

_"Must we father be in this horrible strange place?" Elizabeth questioned as Governor Weatherby smiled "We are here on the direct orders of the Crown and i can't deny a important mission" _

_He was strong in his answers as the massive ship moved slowly heading toward the port of Hong Kong_

_She just nodded as suddenly the sky was filled with thousand red flares lighting up the night sky_

_"THEY SPOTTED US SIR" yelled out the captain as Elizabeth watched in terror as hooks come from both sides of the ship. _

_As the Governor shot one of the invaders, a black coated man in poured wig "Damn it they wear the colors of the East India Company!" _

_The ship filled with the cry of anger as the soldiers were rushed by the Company troops as Elizabeth shriek in fear as they all overwhelmed. _

_The remaining sailors and soldiers were taken along with Elizabeth and her father, kneeling before the conquering East India Company troops. "Lord Beckett on deck!" yelled out the commanding officer as Beckett smiled widely before the defeated crew_

_"General Swann such a pleasant surprise to see here in the middle of the China sea" Beckett seemed to mock his words toward her father_

_"I thought i lost you in heading away from Nassau, Cutler after all the King knows you are a truly dangerous man.." _

_Beckett slapped Weatherby across the face as he screamed out _

_"THE KING KNOWS NOTHING!...and it would be wise to not mice words when it comes to his highness as well as the good of the people.." _

_"The very SAME people you wish to undermined and steal under?, your're truly losing your touch then because i think of your're the least good here!" _

_Beckett tried to his best to hold his temper by the looks of it. Elizabeth tried to free herself from her large captor as Cutler eyed her insanely "Enough of this...clash of words!, WHY IS THE RELIC!?" _

_He demanded as her father said nothing as Beckett suddenly pointed at a random sailor. Before a Company troop fired his rifle at him and then kept doing the same motion as more and more men dropped. _

_Then he pointed right at Elizabeth smiling widely "NOOOO I'LL TALK, have petty on my daughter" Governor Swann in panic _

_"Finally we're getting somewhere and was just becoming bored with this evening" Beckett said wickedly as Elizabeth shock in fear_

_"I know where the relic is.." _

_Swann's hands had been untied as he and a group of troops get to top of the warning bell near the helm of the ship. Lifting a loose floorboard, Elizabeth saw a golden crested box with strange writing and figures engraved into it. _

_Swann unlocked the box and handed one of the troops a weather torn paper as he warned "You know he always double crosses his partners, Lord Beckett" _

_"I can handle my partner in this case and seems funny that you would know of him and his affairs..." _

_Governor Swann smiled widely as spoke up again "...Like you said this evening is full of surprises" _

_As he quickly grabbed a flare from nearby solider and throw it down into the sails as everything begin to burn. _

_Troops panic as the ship lit up around them as the governor watched Beckett get ahold of his scared teenage __daughter_

_"Oh you insane BASTARD" Beckett as his knife pieced Elizabeth's right side..._

_Her father screaming out in pain as she fell into the sea as the ship's fire raged as she blacked out from the pain..._

* * *

_"Stop it" _

_Just as she was hit again with a bamboo stick before her teacher "Your're not focusing" _

_The teacher dressed in long white robes wearing a black fitting mask nodded in annoyance as Elizabeth attacked in anger _

_Blocking her attack and hitting her hard on the floor of there training grounds "I can beat you anytime i want.." _

_Elizabeth tossed her bamboo stick in a fit of anger as the black masked teacher stood silently. "Am fucking TIRED of you judging me"_

_The figure now laughed as there hand helped the still hot tempered Swann. "Come on we will get something to eat in town". Seemingly ignoring her angry outburst such was the usual sign that her teacher know something she didn't...again._

_The figure watched as Elizabeth walked toward her garden room, there was no way that know where her behavior would turn. _

_The figure now walked toward there room and after closing there door, looked at the blood stained dress..._

_Since she was brought by the figure, her recovery was a hard one and the little anger here was just one of many. She would if the figure feared given into her hatred that kept bottle up it would destroy her mentally. She never really talked about how she even survived and the darkness of whatever happened to her couldn't be stopped by what the figure wanted if any._

_Even if she did let it go what the hell else in life would she do?..._

* * *

**A few days later**

**EDO, JAPAN-A mysterious new empire **

_Elizabeth had on her regular dark red kimono as she looked sharply in the mirror at the small dinning area, she and her teacher usually eat at. _

_She had since completely shaved her head, getting rid of all the salt from the sea. She had the habit of holding her right side due to the infrequent pain that the knife had done to her. It been days since coming here unexceptionally. _

_This was a new culture entirely different from England or even the comforts that were given to her in Nassau_

_And basically Edo was so far from the Caribbean and that life she had was gone._

_As she and her teacher were eating some type of hot soup, she can't even pronounce. A huge number of dutch soldiers and the warlord's own warriors matched right into the center of the town. Suddenly they stopped as a familiar voice filled the air_

_"Gentlemen and ladies of the city of Edo...I am Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company!" _

_Now get up from her chair in a fit of anger and was ready to walk up to him only to be stopped by her teacher "...What are you doing?" _

_As Beckett seemingly continued holding up a drawing "As a international guest to your're dear leader, i am here to hand out justice according to your're laws._

_Also of a just reward in getting a hold of a dangerous criminal in your're fair haven. The criminal known as Elizabeth Swann!..." _

_Elizabeth wanted to go to him even as the taller teacher blocked her way "I'll kill him" she silently hissed _

_"He has an army and YOU have nothing" the figure grimly spoke_

_"...She is wanted in the destruction of a British war galleon and involved in the deaths of thousands of troops. Here fore i am offering a hundred "yen" to anyone who gives up this dark woman NOW...anyone please me a reason to come here!?" _

_She felt really annoyed by her teacher "I'll give him a GOOD reason.." _

_The figure grimly laughed softly "And get yourself ether captured or killed was this your're plan all along?" _

_Elizabeth basically calm down as Beckett turned on his horse meeting with silence from the crowd "Useless filth, come i will talk with your're Shogun now"_

_The figure suddenly know as they spoke calmly, resuming to there seats _

_"He is many and you are just one person..." _

_Elizabeth shake her head in anger "You have NO idea what i need..." _

_The figure looked into Elizabeth's tear filled eyes "I know perfectly well what your're going through. _

_He take something dear from you and you want to tore him for it, but he has power.." _

_She slapped her fist down at the table "There is nothing more you can offer me.." _

_Sliding back into the seat the figure giggled again "...Of course not just the mere fact that i know of a way to get what you want.."_

_"Which is what really?" Elizabeth annoyed at this and yet still interested said_

_"...Take the power away from him!"_

* * *

_"New training begins today..." _

_The figure spoke in a new exited tone that Elizabeth never heard before from them. The figure take the bamboo stick and drew circles on the ground all around the ground area of the figure's small modest home. _

_"This circle represents your're life...nothing else matters within it.." _

_Elizabeth looked on as she stepped into the dirt circle "Beckett.." _

_"...He's is NOTHING to you or you to him, a refection of darkness for which you just trust in your're very need for revenge!" _

_Elizabeth closed her eyes in that moment surpassing her tears of anger building within her "HE TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME! _

_ALL I WANT TO DO IS KILL HIM AND GET BACK MY LIFE..." _

_The figure in the shadows never stopped walking around her as Elizabeth just stood in place, throwing the bamboo stick to her in response _

_"I know all too well the need for vengeance, my land went through a long war that seemed like it would never end. There times when i wanted to go to the same simple life i once had before it. But then i find out that wasn't to be and that "simple life" wasn't even a goal in my ever changing life anymore..."_

_Elizabeth had sudden look shocked at her teacher, looking for a reason to get out of this strange place by accident been thrown into. _

_Seemingly she remembered one another name "Rebecca" _

_The figure drew still more circles "...In time you will forget that name because of.." _

_"Pain and thinking she is NOTHING" Elizabeth answered in a venomous tone but the figure nodded no_

_"...Because it would be better if even she thinks you are dead and at the bottom of the sea. Did ever love this "Rebecca?"_

_Elizabeth remained silent which meant the figure was right "She will found another and move on with her life. _

_You on the other hand will have the foreknowledge to make your're enemies hurt the most...NOW!"_

* * *

_Through rain... "Days will come and go but not your're anger...control that make it into another force entirely your're own"_

_Elizabeth begin kicking and punching dummies in the rain hard around her _

_"...They saw you as weak ahah let them think that after there teeth are knock from them.."_

_That evening the teacher and Elizabeth sit at there table and gripping a nearby cup, begin drinking then spit it out as her teacher laughed _

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?.."_

_The figure seemingly answered "Sake, a taste not to your're English liking?"_

_Elizabeth nodded "More please"_

_Through fire..._

_Elizabeth had lit a group of candles around one part of the training area between two chairs. The figure back in there mask invited her in "This test will fun.." _

_"...Of course it would be" she answered nervously as before she could step forward _

_"...It would be a better test once you lose the robe"_

_This was going hard_

_Through steel..._

_The figure and Elizabeth now fought with dull bladed swords as she dodged the attacks they give_

_"Skill with the blade will be needed, attack them when there guard is done and hope they don't bring guns to the party.."_

_Sudden Elizabeth stopped after the figure said that "Well that's just really horrible to remember!? where the hell did you get that?" _

_The figure laughed as there blades clashed "...Personal insight and having a drunk duel with Shogun guards...funnest part is they never saw it coming"_

_Finally through wind..._

_"There would be times when brute force is not needed as would get you killed. _

_My friends here will prepare you for the final test!" _

_The figure spoke as Elizabeth watched as a group of 12 women dressed in makeup crowded around her "Geisha? _

_She questioned as the figure revealed a warm bath in the corner of the room. _

_"They will help with what is come and from there the home of our beloved Shogun" _

_"...THE SHOGUN!?" Elizabeth yelled out in surprise as the geisha undressed her _

* * *

_ The figure sit out Elizabeth's new clothes along with a fake black wig and a white dish of makeup _

_"The Shogun and the East India Company have something that is supposed to bring about the fall of the Emperor to this land.." The figure intoned rather seriously as Elizabeth look on _

_"Beckett makes friends here...a obvious snake who needs power" _

_She looked on to see that the figure don't agree with her it seems "His power comes from someone else, a power with enough wealth to gain men like him.." _

_The figure throw something into her hand as she turned it "A Spanish piece of eight...what the hell is it doing here?" _

_The figure then give her another one as well "...That's a question my Emperor wants answered"_

_Several hours past as the full colorful troop of Geisha entered into the huge castle located on the dock of Edo_

_One of them eyeing a fabulously beautiful junk ship as there eyes turned toward the smiling armed guards surrounding them..._

* * *

_"My Employer feels that the city of Edo needs to be bleed dry or else they will pull out of your're little venture.." _

_Beckett threatened to the sitting Shogun in green robes as the old bearded man just laughed _

_"Your're employer DOESN'T get what he wants and you get back this relic like a nice pet.." _

_Beckett grinned his teeth as there food come out eyeing the Shogun showing off the box "He thinks it holds a untold secret" _

_The Shogun smiled as he pulled out a burned piece of paper as well "This was nothing just a useless distraction...one that i feel your're employer already know about" _

_Beckett know there was no more playing around as he eat "The box is said to once belonged to a queen from far away and her stupid pirate lover named Captain Drake._

_You could never understand what the markings would mean.."_

_The Shogun raised his hands as the guards pointed there swords come near Beckett . _

_As he looked more closely at the box saw a word he know of.._

_"Treasure!, a vast fortune worth ten times that of a thousand yen of my "beloved" Emperor. _

_Truly this pirate"Drake" would be worthy to serve with me in overthrowing him.."_

_Beckett laughed at the old man "So sad then that you were born a year later given the fact that Drake has been dead a few years earlier!...My lord" _

_The Shogun stood from his throne as he walked toward Beckett _

_"This employer will indeed bring in help to my noble cause?" _

_Beckett looked directly at him "He has more then a enough resources to fund with plus a cut of the treasure once its found!..."_

_The Shogun gripped Beckett's shoulders and smiled widely "...Then bleeding yen from the proud people of Edo is a note worthy cause indeed..._

_YAMO BRING IN THE GIRLS!_

_Tonight we celebrate the birth of a new era to Japan!"_

* * *

_The Geisha come in through the doors as Beckett and the Shogun sit on the floor as they begin there dance _

_One of them seemed to be wearing a false grin as around her went near the guards as the main girl danced more to the joyful fast music. She seemed somewhat different as she was taller and leaner then the other girls around her._

_Beckett had the strange feeling of knowing her but that was impossible _

_Her form was very sexual and curvier almost dangerous to the old Shogun as she danced near him _

_And then as the tune neared its end, the main dancer pulled up her robe to him..._

_Reveling a hidden knife as she shouted "...SURRENDER!" _

_Suddenly the guards were surrounded by the girls with a mixture of knifes and swords _

_Angrily__ the Shogun shouted out "WHO WOULD DARE ATTACK ME LIKE THIS?.."_

_"...I would be happy to my dear sweet uncle" _

_Answered a voice from behind the curtain reveling a costumed figure dressed in black. _

_The Shogun grinned his teeth and nodded "The Wako...i thought i had get rid of you in Osaka!" _

_The Wako laughed as there blade went right near his neck _

_"Uncle, your're planning to throw Japan into a crisis all to make yourself ruler...hadn't this city seen enough of that?" they question in a deep voice as the Shogun answered _

_"THIS CITY WILL SOON HAVE PEACE THROUGH ME AND THIS TIME MY DEAR SWEET NIECE I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_Quickly the Wako grabbed a knife and before the old man could act, she stabbed him through the heart "I bleed you dry..rest in hell uncle"_

_Beckett went for his pistol as Elizabeth slashed at his hand dropping it. The guards and geisha warriors fought as he fled from the chaos within the small throne room_

_"BECKETT! WE ARE NOT DONE" she shouted as she chased him as suddenly the castle was being fired upon nearby ship_

_He turned toward her as they were on the upper walkway overlooking the castle garden _

_"Useless filth, i am under the protection of the Crown!" as he grabbed a dead guard's sword as the white makeup Swann pulled out her own_

_"It couldn't protect you here...filth" as they clashed there swords_

* * *

_They were a even match as Elizabeth had a few days training compared to the years of learning Beckett gain_

_Even as his right hand bleed but his sword still felt solid as he laughed looking at his opponent _

_"Such a savage you become..my dear beautiful Elizabeth!"_

_She grinned in anger once again "...Try saying that to MY FATHER!" _

_With a enough rage in her she slashed his left cheek and kick the sword from his hands_

_Laying pretty much beaten as Elizabeth held the sword triumphantly _

_"This time you will face justice.."_

_As the back of the nearby wall exploded out and knocking her into a deep pool in the garden. _

_The cry of victory echoed in the night air _

_As Elizabeth had failed in her own quest for revenge..._

* * *

_The masked Wako found her as she slowly awakened_

_"...BECKETT!"_

_"...Is gone along with his company of troops" _

_Elizabeth tried to clutch her fist in anger but couldn't given the sudden feeling of pain, as well as every bone in her body ached _

_"I am sorry for thinking i could ever trust you in the needs of revenge and its power.."_

_Before Elizabeth could answer though _

_"Captain!, it seems Lord Beckett is heading northward..."_

_Suddenly she realized something in what he said "..He is heading back home...toward the Caribbean" _

_The Wako walked around the cabin as Elizabeth and the young crew member watched _

_They turned to give there answer "I am heading back to report to my Emperor.."_

_Elizabeth smiled bitterly as the Wako unmasked "...But that does not mean that YOU can take over as captain of this very vessel once we reach port in the morning"_

_The woman who been the Wako throw her mask on the bed as the crew member smiled happily but Elizabeth was confused_

_"I don't get it, i failed in facing him"_

_The Wako laughed once again to her own puzzled amusement _

_"What is failure but to try again and besides i don't leave the castle empty handed" _

_As she pulled out the mysterious box for which this whole mess started for her "Go back to your Caribbean but not as the same person you once were!"_

_Elizabeth was now the one laughing bitterly toward her "I can't be the Wako!, i can found my own passage back to...to England possibly and.."_

_The Wako once again nodded no "...Do honestly think you want Rebecca to see you other then a changed young woman who can't see past her own reflection of revenge like a mirror? Its best that she will think you dead here and not getting in the way of your're goals.."_

_Elizabeth looked into the black mask given to her as she raised her head toward them_

_"This very night Elizabeth Swann is dead..._

_Long live the Pirate King!"_

* * *

_**Next Chapter:The city of Redbeard **_


End file.
